


Major shortcomings.

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant Dean, Giant Sam, Giant/Tiny, Magic, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader wants to hide, References to The Borrowers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Witch Curses, giant castiel, little spooder!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: After Y/n is shrunk, he has to adjust to being even more vertically challenged than he ever was. It doesn't help that Sam and Dean like to tease him.





	1. Tiny thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more chapters with other characters, not sure right now.
> 
> All mistakes are mine since I'm a shameless noob.

It's already humiliating to have Dean tease you for being shorter than Cass but it is beyond infuriating to be lifted like nothing  _and_ teased for becoming just a little over two inches tall.

Well you're no longer going to shove his overgrown ass out of the way when a witch flings a spell at him. Asshole could at least say 'thanks for savin my ass before I became a Borrower' but nope, he just  _has_ to make fun of you.

"I-I can't believe this!" The elder Winchester laughed as he grabbed a disgruntled you by your shirt.

You wished that looks could kill or that you were a Gorgon to turn him into stone.

At least Sam had the decency, and sense, to get you away from Dean slowly. He knew that normal speed of anything to him was likely fatal to you.

As the adrenaline ebbed out of your system, dread replaced it. Sam and Dean were  _fucking huge_! 

The witch got away however and you guys were at square zero of how to track him.

All three of you returned to the bunker, you being in Sam's shirt pocket and Dean being, well Dean.

"So, Shorter-Stack," He drawled with a smirk, "You gonna find a counter spell?" He got a beer out, watching his brother put you down on the table. At what he said you sent  him one of the deadliest dagger eyes you usually save for the nasties. 

Dean will admit he flinched on the inside from the hostile look.

"Yes," Y/n replied, "I have to so I can hunt."

The brothers were glad that they could hear you even though your voice was smaller now as well.

Sam put down a plate of heated food so you could get  some as well while they spoke about their next move.

Now while all of it got your attention, you couldn't help but feel helpless and useless in this form. You had tried so fucking hard to at least be as good as the brothers and Castiel so you wouldn't be a burden to them, but nothing was good enough and now you are more of a burden than ever.

This is going to suck.

As the weeks passed, it had been a rollercoaster for you. First you have to be carried and nearly always watched by the brothers, then Castiel shows up and his grace has no effect on changing you back. Poor Cass had the hardest time adjusting to your reduced size.

He was just too fast at times and angel poofing was just the most nauseous thing.

It's not all bad, he is trying to help with finding the witch and counter spell. You're sitting on a book looking over more curses that could have the shrinking effect while right now, the angel is a bit mesmerized. He honestly finds the scene before him adorable.

"Y/n" He said gently to get your attention, "Still nothing?"

You laid down on your back by out of frustration, "Still nothin'."

It is infuriating. Why isn't there anything about a shrinking curse or spell? The only silver linings were that for one, your clothes shrunk with you. And two, you found a few bullets in your room that you thought were gone for good.

Cass hummed in thought and without warning scooped you up. A startled yelp escaped your lips and you quickly latched onto his thumb, "Dude, I asked you to  _not_ do that!"

Hmph, at least he looks embarrassed when he set you down on the couch and turned on the TV. Damn, even when sitting down, Cass is impossibly tall. Sam would likely be Mount Everest next to you at this point.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you are still not used to being lifted." He explained, "I thought it was time for a break, you're tired."

That's an understatement, you thought to yourself. In a way you are tired, just not in the way he thinks.

You're tired of being tiny. You're tired of being a burden, not good enough, and just a useless piece of canon fodder.

At this point you aren't paying attention to the show Cass put on and are lost in the thunderstorm of your head.

Sam and Dean return from the supply run and Cass got up to help them. He had to gently remind you that you couldn't help with your size. It was just an innocent reminder, but to you it was a confirmation of just how useless you are.

While they were putting the food away, you had slipped down the couch (bumpy but safely) and made your way to your room. You need to be alone for a while.

"Got some rabbit food, cheese popcorn, and plenty of waters." Dean muttered while putting those items away. Cass' face scrunched in confusion, he never tried cheese popcorn before.

"Is it good?" 

Sam answered him, "It's ok, but Y/n loves it. We haven't had any of his favorites in a while so we thought this might cheer him up a bit."

That brought a smile to the angel's face. He just learned one of your favorite foods. Usually you always kept to yourself, still do honestly, but it is nice to know a little more. The angel tries to not pry into your mind so you can have privacy.

Though ever since you had been shrunk he had noticed that you just aren't yourself. 

After everything was put away Dean brought out some pizza, "With how you and Short-Stack have been hittin' the books, I thought he'd like something."

Cass went back to the couch to get you but you were gone.

His blue eyes frantically searched for you as slight panic rose in his chest. You weren't on the floor and there isn't any evidence you were stepped on, thank his Father. When Sam asked where he was, all he could offer was that maybe you were in your room.

He teleported inside and searched. His blue orbs landed on your hunched form by the leg of your bed. The angel didn't have to read your mind to know that you were distressed.

Very slowly he got on his stomach to be at some level with you. From where he was he could hear you slightly sniffling and if his heart could break in a million pieces, it would from how broken you sound.

You felt the warmth of his breath as he spoke to you. You'll forever deny the flinch that wracked through your body, "Y/n."

At first you didn't want to look up. None of them were supposed to see you wallowing in your new corner. When you still didn't look up, he sighed through his nose and nudged you with his index finger.

At that you did look up but with an annoyed pout. He ignored the look and asked, "What's wrong?"

At the gentleness of his tone you just deflated in defeat and shook your head. You didn't want to ever talk about your insecurities. Why are emotions so difficult?

Then again, you can't really talk about that since Cass has an even more difficult time with emotions.

With your unsure look, he again moves his finger but this time right by your head in silent permission. Your own eyes widened at first but then you gave up your bravado and nodded your consent for him to read your mind.

He closed his eyes as he sifted through your thoughts. With you always showing sarcasm or being happy, he hadn't expected such strong negative emotions from you. By the time he stopped, his eyes were glossy from tears.

Again he scooped you in his hand and brought you close to his chest in a makeshift hug, "You aren't useless, Y/n," he asserted, "We never though you were, and still don't. Yes you can't do some things because of your current state, but it doesn't affect how we feel about you. We love you and you are not a burden."

The entire time he spoke you didn't hesitate to bury yourself in his shirt. He continued after standing up, "To be honest, I believe the brothers kind of like taking care of you."

You rolled your eyes and snorted in disbelief, "I find that a little out of the ordinary. Why would they like taking care of a moody shrunken me?"

Cass smiled down at you, " Because you helped us so much. In a way this is repaying you for being there."

You hadn't ever thought of it that way. Sure you patched them up, helped with fighting and research, but you just didn't see it as 'so much'. To you it was just a fraction of what you thought you could be doing better.

As if he could sense your thoughts (he did) the angel sighed nudged you again, "The brothers brought pizza, if you're interested."

That brought a smile to your face but it quickly faltered when you remembered something that Dean brought up with Sam when he thought you weren't listening, "What if we don't find the witch or a counter spell? I'll be a tiny human forever."

"We'll find a way." When you just looked down he shifted his weight. "If there is nothing to be done then we'll still be here for you. There is no chance of us abandoning you especially during this time."

At his little speech you felt better. Not entirely relieved but better. 

He sensed your relief and began to walk to the kitchen so you can get some lunch. Though he knew you weren't completely satisfied with what he had said, he knew the only way is to show you how much they care and to prove you mean so much to them.

 


	2. Disorientation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions are sometimes needed when one needs a break. Why not have a little fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? What's this? I can't believe my eyes! 
> 
> An update :p these might be slowish since I have too many other ideas running amok.

When you get out you swear you're going to kill Dean, lack of height be damned!

All he is doing is laughing so hard that you worry he might make his gut burst. Wouldn't be the weirdest way he died given his TV Land trip. At this point his resting personality should be 'asshole' rather than 'bitch'.

Maybe you can convince a spider to go inside his ear when he's sleeping. 

Wait. Nope, so much nope. The thought of that made you shiver. Though it _is_ rather tempting.

By now it had been a whole month after the shrinking curse and yet there was still no sign of the neither the dick or a counter spell. Despite your desperation of wanting to be normal height, the world and monsters don't wait for a cursed hunter. Adjusting to that was....trying, for lack of a better word.

Being unable to fight was a slight bump, but hey, angel power. To you the worst part of this was having to be carried in someone's pocket. Unlike Cass' trench coat the brothers shirts or suit coats don't ever have pockets.

A glare was sent to Dean when he began a new round of laughter. Honestly you'd be much happier to hear those laughs if it wasn't at your expense.

"Let me outta here, Winchester!" You growled and kicked the glass wall. While you were reading another book you asked Sam to get down, Dean made the move of trapping you in one of the glasses he likes to drink his whiskey from.

Hell, you would be laughing too if you weren't angry from the embarrassment when you bumped into the glass while stretching your legs.

The glass reminded you of when the brothers spoke about fairs or carnivals they snuck off to. More specifically when they described a funhouse mirror with how it distorted objects. You have never been to one but now you can say Dean made one himself.

It must of looked funny to Dean as well since he doubled over with your glare.

"S-sorry," he smiled. Bastard. He took the glass away once his hands were stable enough and sat down, before wiping a few tears away. "That was hilarious."

With a sigh you jumped down onto the table from the book. It was harder to turn a page but you managed so far and there's no way you are asking Dean to help. Not after the last time he nearly burst your eardrums when you asked for help.

Sure, most of the time he did no questions asked, but after a hunt gone wrong, you had become more than determined to find a spell. Causing you to bug him or Sam.

Cass was called back to Heaven for something. Angel things no doubt. Whatever it is they do when they aren't fucking around with the Winchesters. 

You let out an indignant squawk when the book was suddenly shut, "Hey! I was looking through that!"

Dean quirked a brow at you and tossed it on the other end of the table, "Could've fooled me. It more looked like you were struggling just to turn a page."

Being the not-adult you were, you mocked him under your breath as you crossed your arms out of frustration. Of course, the book wasn't helpful at all but you are not going to leave any spell book unturned. 

Hopefully any book will have answers. The last thing you need or want is to go to Rowena, especially after the last stunt (prank) you pulled. 

Being tiny with a strong possibility of becoming a rodent is a no-go thank you very much.

"I was fine." You gritted out but again, the elder Winchester rose a brow not believing you.

He then pointed out, "You've been reading since Sammy left for his jog this morning. Did you even eat or have something to drink?"

You had tried to say something but your stomach growled. In hindsight it would have been a good idea to accept Sam's offer on breakfast, but the books were just calling out to you.

Dean knew you were hungry so he didn't bother asking again at your silence. He placed his hand on the table, palm up, so you could get on. There was a moment of hesitation but you accepted the ride. Thankfully he learned to be slower when he was carrying you.

Once you were safely set on the kitchen he set about the quest of a good breakfast. Eggs, bacon and coffee.

It was a little eerily silent as he cooked, but Dean knew why you weren't speaking. Angry and tired, though mostly angry. You are the champion of holding grudges when pissed off and despite being so small, it is still strong in you. 

Sam returned just in time for the breakfast/lunch. "Find anything, Y/n?"

His brother scrunched up his face in disgust, "Dude you stink. Get a shower so we can taste the food over the smell."

At first he sent his brother a bitch face, but then it was like they began to have a twinepathy moment. You still told him though, "Not really. Been whole lots of nothing."

You got a look of sympathy from him, "We'll find something. First you gotta eat so you won't collapse on a book."

"You gotta shower first," Dean lightly smacked the back of his head. It earned him another bitch face, but you couldn't help but snicker at the interaction. Eventually he left for the shower and Dean put a plate in front of you.

Carefully you began to eat. Aside from the various disadvantages of being shrunk, the most vile thing is not having the same appetite. A slight sadness filled your body when you realized that again, you wouldn't be able to enjoy bacon like you used to.

Funny how things people take for granted is now just your life.

While again lost in thought, Dean dipped his finger in water and brought the drop over your head. It covered your. Entire. Head. And it even soaked your clothes. Just great.

Sputtering, you glared at a snickering Dean and stood up, "What the fuck was that for you asshole?!" 

Another chuckle came from the hall and then your deadly daggers were sent to Sam, "Shut it, Jolly Flannel Giant!" He held up his hands in mock surrender before sitting down to eat also.

"You're both dicks." You told them, making both burst out laughing at your frustrated self.

Change of plans, you are _definitely_ going to somehow get a spider army and scare the shit out of those two. That should teach them.

It took a while but you were done eating and still very wet. Ugh. You were mostly keeping a subtle eye on the elder Winchester in case he wanted to frustrate you some more.

What you didn't realize that this is what Dean wanted. Well not you being this irritated, but he doesn't blame you. Who even could? All basic living is more than twice as hard for you, and you never liked anyone taking care of you before that.

Over the weeks you had gotten better about accepting help but he knows it is hard for you to do so. You have even gone as far as not getting much sleep.

He understands but will be damned if the obsession of finding something relevant is the thing that will kill you. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Shopping Mishap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

"This is frustrating." Sam muttered as he rubbed his face. He needed to get into the laptop that belonged to a victim. The victim was actually a Shifter, one who owed Garth a favor and was doing that for him since he had heard of what happened to you. Now dead of course.

The Shifter kept the information on her laptop. The problem? She kept it locked with a small trivia of questions. Questions he didn't quite know the answer to, and Dean was using his laptop.

He decided to take a break and sat in the living room with you carefully. When you felt him sit, you looked up and asked, "Break time?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "It's question protected and I don't want to get my own from Dean right now."

You couldn't stop the snort but he didn't hear. It's too subtle given you are still shrunken. You're thankful that Garth even was trying to help. It has still been a pain, but you finally calmed down enough to not be too obsessed.

Then you remembered something, "Hey, don't we need to go on another supply run?"

Sam looked down and thought about it. "Damn, I forgot." Then he glanced at the clock on his phone, "And only afternoon. Time is going by slower than I thought. You want to come with?"

At first you wanted to protest but...when was the last time you went out of the bunker just for the hell of it? Not since you have been shrunk, and honestly you were bored enough to actually want to ride in a shirt pocket.

"If you don't mind, Sam," You told him after slight hesitation, "Don't forget that Bluetooth earphone so people won't think you're a crazy cat fish."

He gave you a small smile and got his jacket. Unlike Dean, Sam waits for you to get on his hand and is much slower with lifting you. Even after a couple of months of being this way, being lifted still is very uncomfortable. 

He placed you in his jacket pocket, the one on his chest. Thank goodness. For now you can peek out without drawing attention, "So what all do we need? Is it going to be minimal or is this the big run?"

"Big run which means we have to get Dean." He looked so forlorn you wanted to laugh.

All that will be said with Dean is that it was awkward. For Sam mainly since you just sat in his pocket. A win for you.

 

The trip was spent in slight awkward silence, but no incidents. You decided to speak to them just to break the awkwardness. It was worse than when you were teaching Cass how to use your phone.

Once at the store the brothers split off to find the things on the list. You expressed concern to Sam that his brother might get nothing but pie. He chuckled and pretended to talk on the Bluetooth.

It kind of hurts that your friends have to do that just to keep you hidden, but you just have no say. Damn that witch.

At first you only thought that Rowena dabbled with experimental magic so this is a lesson for you.

Out of curiosity you peeked slightly out of his pocket and looked around the store. You came here a lot since you love the brand of lasagna they kept. Though you usually prefer to go to the nearby farmer's market.

The boys plan on going there after this place. They know it is going to close a bit early since the cold weather is doing the vegetables and fruit more harm than good.

Dean came back and just as you predicted, he had pies along with the other items, "Is this all for here?"

"Yeah," Sam replied to his brother, "We need to move fast if we want to get to the farmer's market. Anything you want, (Y/n)?"

"I'm good." Is all you said to him. He looked down in concern but just left it be for now. He knows you are only picky about popcorn.

There wasn't really anyone at the market. Then again it is cold. You're thankful for the pocket and Sam's body heat keeping you warm. If you were just out by yourself while being this tiny then you would be frozen.

Just as they finished getting a few more things, you suddenly felt on edge. Something was watching you with malicious eyes.

You saw the source and nearly screamed, but you reeled it in and told Sam, "Dude, by the fruit!"

Dean turned and saw a man smirking. His eyes went wide when he recognized him and tried to run after him. He was blasted back by the witch.

The man tsk'd him a couple of time, "Now now, I thought you learned by now that that doesn't work. Especially when you're vastly outmatched."

Then he looked to Sam. Rather his pocket at you, "You would know about that, wouldn't you?"

You scowled and let out a few profanities and the witch then blasted them back before disappearing into nothing. That fucker!

"Ah shit... Are you ok, (Y/n)?" Sam asked getting up with help from Dean. When you didn't answer he looked inside his pocket and gently scooped you out.

You were passed out in his hand.

He tried not to jostle you too much and also had to calm Dean down, "That isn't helping, Dean." 

They left before anyone could see and without the extra food. They needed to know you were fine.

"Cass," Dean prayed with urgency, "We need your feathery ass down here now."

 

You woke up with a start from a nightmare. Normal enough but this one had you particularly scared and it felt so real. Feeling down your body you felt yourself to be in one piece.

Looking around you were in the bunker. And by the enormous couch, you were still shrunken. Great.

You could feel that the couch was lower on one end so turning around, you saw Sam asleep. A worried look was etched in his face and you remember why. The last thing was the witch bitch blasting you and you passed out from the force of it.

Cass came in and saw you sitting up, "(Y/n), are you alright?"

You looked to him and waved as he got closer, "Yeah, how are they?"

"They're fine," The angel assured you. He sat down on your other side without waking Sam, "It was likely the knock back had more of an impact with you due to your size. They were mainly worried, but it could've been worse."

"Right," You said after a sigh. Hopefully the nightmare you had will be the only one. You don't want to worry your friends anymore for now. 

 


	4. Joke's (not) on you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler for today, I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeey lookie what I did! Lol.
> 
> As a warning, characters might be ooc due to my slow brain and lack of steady SPN watching.

It is one thing to be pranked by Dean or, Chuck forbid, Gabriel or even  _Lucifer_ , but no. You weren't pranked by any of the above-mentioned people. Of all beings to prank you it was fucking Castiel, and you were seething.

Though the anger is more pointed at Dean who even explained why it was called that. Bastard. But how we're supposed to know or even defend yourself against Cass, Prince of the Poker Face? The King title goes to Crowley, of course.

At first when you woke up you didn't suspect anything. It was the normal routine, one of them helps you around. It was actually Cass helping you this morning, and you were beyond grateful for his lack of caring of nudity. Though in hindsight his too chill attitude should've been the first flag. 

The second flag you would guess was when you were spending time in the library again. At this point almost all of the books on curses and cures have been read through, and Sam was making small progress on the Shifter's laptop. Now he just needed to sift through all files. And she kept tons of them. After your first break, Cass became curious about hamsters for some reason and you just assumed he was either being random or Dean mentioned the critters in passing.

Oh how wrong you were.

It was the afternoon the first time it happened. You jumped down off a book about to ask Sam to flip the page but you stepped on something and suddenly you were in a hamster ball. Your only saving grace was that the bottom was flat so you weren't rolling off. Though you did let out an embarrassing yelp, causing Sam to look up and proceed to almost laugh his ass off. Asshole.

It made Dean come out of the kitchen and of course he followed his baby brother's example. Hunching over, laughing his butt off at poor you pouting inside a plastic ball. You knew it wasn't Gabriel because he would've dressed you like a hamster to match.

You were annoyed, but the ball disappeared shortly after. With what little dignity you had left you asked Sam to flip the page. You hoped that would be the only time that a hamster ball would trap you. 

Nope. It happened at least four more times before you figured out that the ball only trapped you if you refused to take a break. Only one person had really vocalized their dislike of no breaks was in fact Cass.

When it happened again, it was indeed after you didn't want to eat dinner. Again stepping off the book you only sighed as the rounded walls were around you. It is a roomy enough ball that you just sat down and plopped on your back just waiting for it to end.

A familiar face came into view. It was slightly distorted with the plastic, but those blue eyes are sometimes too electric for their own good. He sighed and waved a hand, making the ball disappear.

"Are you alright?" He asked you with a slight concerned tone. You knew he meant no harm so it was difficult to stay very angry with the angel. 

You gave him a smile and sat up while responding, "Yeah. Just somehow kept getting mysteriously trapped in hamster balls all day. Such an odd thing, I was scared Gabriel was back, but he would make me either turn me into said rodent or just make me wear an outfit."

"He has been known to make others go through....embarrassing situations. I have no doubt he will be back just to catch up on pranking when he realizes this day."

The thought made you groan, "Don't jinx it, Cass. I really don't wanna go through his pranks while this size."

Yells of dismay drew both you and Cass' attention. Lo and behold, Sam walked out dressed as a clown, more specifically the new Pennywise, while Dean was in a spandex one piece. Oh Chuck your eyes can't handle either sight yet you couldn't look away either!

Dean was swearing his worst and Sam looked so distraught. Then again you would be too if you were dressed as your greatest fear. Right now you kinda wish you could give him a hug.

"Ahhh," An all too satisfied voice said from behind you and Cass. "How I love April Fool's day. What happened to you, Y/n?" Gabriel's golden eyes widened when he saw you.

Dean tried going to Gabriel for a good punch but Cass held him back given he was so close to you. Again poor Sam was just too forlorn to notice anything and you could even hear him mumbling to himself.

As you explained to the archangel what happened, he actually had a flash of anger behind his eyes. It was gone as fast as it showed. Needless to say that he would help, after ending the Winchester's misery. And after disappearing for a while to let Dean cool off.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed then glared at you for finally laughing. It took Sam a few moments to realize that he was no longer Pennywise. Then it was his turn to glare at your laughing form.

This definitely was the best April Fool's day you have had.


	5. Maybe, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been dealing withh something and the recovery process just sucks -.-
> 
> But writing helps so enjoy this chapter everyone! <3

While sitting on Cass' forearm watching some Hellsing Abridged with the angel (explaining all the bad jokes and WW II references) you could hear Sam yell. Whether it's a happy yell or not you don't know, but you just want to watch Alucard crack all the jokes.

Rewatching the Abridged series has been more of a blessing given the recent bad luck and more lack of sleep due to the nightmares you had when the witch blasted you and the brothers at the market. Watching stuff with Cass is honestly a plus because you get to talk during the video and he doesn't mind in the slightest. Although you sometimes think he is silently judging you for the dark/dirty humor. He hasn't said anything so you'll take it.

"Why did you laugh when he said 'and frankly'?" Cass asked and knitted his brows in confusion at your laughter. "That seemed normal to say."

You laid back to look at him, but you were cut off by a sudden human Mount Everest rushing in with the laptop of the dead shifter. He seemed excited enough that he nearly bounced you off Cass' arm when he bumped into the angel.

"Oh, sorry Cass." He saw your startled form clinging onto the coat sleeve. "Hey, Y/n, I may have found something."

He placed the laptop down and showed you pictures that are in the time frame of being shrunken. It was various book pages in a language unfamiliar to you. Thankfully all of you hunters have a translator in Castiel.

"This is in ancient Hebrew, but the words themselves don't make sense together." The angel's face was contorted in concentration. There was a worried gleam in his eyes that you absolutely hated, and given the nature of the problem your heart sank.

"We will need Rowena's help with this."

Just as that was said, Dean walked in and almost dropped his pie with a shout of outrage that made everyone jump out of their skin, "WHAT?!" 

Sam and Cass turned sharply toward him while you covered your ears. Why does he have to be so fucking loud? You gave him a deadly glare as he sat down to which be responded with an apologetic smile.

"As I said," Cass said carefully. "We will most likely need Rowena's help. The pictures of the tome's pages are not only extensive, but I cannot make sense of it for it to be a traditional spell. It is likely this witch's spells are his own and experimental."

With a frustrated huff you got down from Cass' arm, "But how will we know she will actually help? In case you guys forgot, she kinda hates me right now. And maybe forever." You whispered the last part.

She never took kindly when you thought that replacing the labels of her ingredients and potions was a funny idea. It did turn a chair into a cute raccoon so you found it as a win. Until said raccoon began turning all furniture in to animals with a major grudge.

From how urgent Cass actually sounds you're worried. Yeah magic is best left to experts, but at the same time you just don't want something else done to you because you wanted to laugh one day.

After a couple of hours of discussion it was decided that giving Rowena a call is better than nothing being done about your height. Hopefully you can leave out the vivid nightmares you had been having. You doubt that they would really be of help with those since dying and coming back is their thing. In the nightmares you don't come back and none of them care.

You know that they do but it is a deep insecurity of yours because of being bounced in foster homes all of your life.

"I'll call her tomorrow and see if she'll agree." Sam said as he got up and stretched, "I don't doubt that she will want a trade of some sort."

You then looked at Sam with a sly smirk, "Hey, tell her that this might be experimental magic from a witch that thinks he can outdo her."

That made Dean smile too. Rowena never backs down from a challenge. Especially from other witches with egos the size of space. If it works then maybe she won't ask for something in return but you will just have to wait and see.

Seems to be all you can do right now.

You didn't really realize of how fast time was passing by. By the time it was midnight you felt so tired and yet you were afraid to sleep, but the brothers were already in bed. The last thing you wanted was to dream of your friends stepping on you and actually enjoying killing you.

Castiel seemed to sense your distress and mistook the situation. "I am sure your half ruse will work on her, Y/n. She does like messing with lesser known or experimental magic." 

A shaky sigh left you and you leaned back against his arm. "I'm not worried about that, Cass." You didn't want to elaborate and the angel understood so he just placed his head on the table close to you.

"You haven't been able to explain why you laughed earlier. Do you wish to finish the video?"

With that you smiled. "Sure, Cass. Do you mind if I sit on your forearm again?"

He moved his hand palm up so you climbed on before he put you back on your 'spot' on his arm. It's actually surprisingly comfortable on there. You two continued your video with explaining the hidden references you caught on.

You quickly decided that you and the others need more movie nights to where you stay up all night. That would be nice for them. Honestly you think they need it more than you.

Maybe you should also invite Gabriel to watch a few videos as well. 

 


	6. All the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but I honestly had the image of Jeremy Irons' role as Profion in my head when I thought about the male witch.
> 
> Geez I'm weird.

"So let me see if I have this right." Rowena said to everyone in the room and then pointed to you, sitting on Cass' shoulder like a parrot. "You want me to read through this witch's notes to find a way for your friend to be his regular height?"

When your friends nodded, she scoffed and crossed her arms. "Why should I? Even if this witch thinks he's better than me, your friend cost me nearly all of my things with that damned racoon."

Even though that was true you still frowned. You'd think she would be grateful on the sole basis of you not wanting to ever kill her. For crying out loud, you never insult her either!

Sam was the one who answered her. "It's not that you should, but you are the only magic expert we know, and this guy does have some magic items that were stolen from you when you thought it was us."

After that statement Sam showed her the pictures on the laptop. She did see a few of the items that were stolen from her and even the more rare ones. Now she was embarrassed because she spent months hounding you and the Winchesters for those, and now a cocky witch had them?!

"Let me see that and anything else related." 

You mentally cheered at this with the hope of it just being a few days of being tiny. It's kind of getting annoying to be carried around everywhere, but...you will admit that it was kind of fun.

When you looked toward Cass, you swear you saw slight forlorn in his eyes, but for now you shrugged it off and just waited. And did your best of not looking down. Heights can go fuck itself along with that witch.

While the brothers were helping Rowena with the research, something Dean always hates and you laugh at, Cass looked at you and asked if there was anything in particular you wanted to do. You had to give that some thought because all you really can do is watch videos, but you just weren't in the mood for those.

"I haven't been to the park in a long while." You told him. Most of the time you just like to gaze out, maybe bird watch, but it's much too early to stargaze.

Cass held his hand out and you slid down to stand before gently setting you in his chest pocket as he told the brothers where you and him would be. Dean grunted while Sam just said for you two to have a good time.

Pockets are your lifesaver since being this height and this time is no different. He angel poofed to the park and sat on a bench. You stood up and peeked out, seeing the place is very full of people. Kids and adults alike.

It was also quite hot, but you're used to the heat. Usually. Unbeknownst to you, Cass was using his grace to keep you at a comfortable temperature. Common weather is also more deadly to you now, so he's doing what he can to keep you safe.

"Thank you for this, Cass." You glanced up at the angel's face, a grateful smile on your own face. He looked to you and smiled back.

"You're welcome. Maybe we will have something soon to change you back. Although, I admit, I...enjoy being able to help you this way, but I also know that you feel less than."

"Yeah." You told him. "But I do appreciate what you, Sam, and Dean have done to help me."

Cass brought his hand up and gently pressed against you. This was the closest thing to a hug he could do for now, but it doesn't stop you from latching onto his finger. He chuckled at the action and slightly lifted you before someone walked by, making you let go and land on your butt back in his pocket.

Hopefully the woman didn't think of your angel friend being a crazy dude.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It wasn't until well past sunset when you and Cass returned to the bunker, but with how little sleep you've had lately it didn't take long for you to call asleep when that exhaustion hit. 

Cass was very careful to not jostle you too much of accidentally crush you when he got your sleeping form out of his pocket. Instead of leaving you in your large bed however, he made a smaller bed with Gabriel's help and placed it on your nightstand. Well, it was more like a tiny nest, but it was much more suited to support you as to not overwhelm you.

With you safely in your nest bed, he returned to the library. Rowena was still at a table with the laptop and a few books spread on the table. There was even a notebook with a few notes in it, but overall, she looked frustrated.

The red haired witch jolted when she spotted him out of her peripheral vision but she still greeted him. "Ah, you startled me. I take it the two of you had a good time." It was more of a statement than a question.

"We did." He still told her, but he then grew curious. "Is it too early to ask if you found something?"

"Depends." Her face then contorted with pure annoyance. "I'm actually aquatinted with this witch. His name is Lars, older than I am, but a master with creating his own spells. And a very annoying, power hungry master mind. I should've known it was him that stole all of my items."

"Any idea of why he used a shrinking spell?"

She gave it some thought, "Lars' mind is... eccentric, to put it lightly. He is a very unpredictable witch but it's certain that it is also a game he's playing." There was a long stretch of silence before she asked something else. "Have you prepared him for the possibility of there being no reverse to this?"

He was about to protest that idea but stopped himself. Spells, even with their counters, are different with each witch unless they share a book. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran his hands over his face.

"I do not think that any amount of preparation for something like this would make a difference, but we will be there for him. If not Sam and Dean, then I will be there for him."

She hummed in thought as she shut the laptop. "Fair enough. I'm honestly not learning much from these pictures, so I will actually track Lars down. I will call if I find anything, but do tell your friend that he is to not make any of my furniture turn into vengeful animals anymore."

She left after getting a nod from him, satisfied with his answer. 

This was still a slight setback though, and you and the brothers weren't going to be happy with the news. But it's also the chance of it being sooner than later of being changed to your height since she will be tracking this Lars down.

At least he hopes that.

 

 


	7. Another tiny thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Been a little out of it lately.

"Oh  _fuck_." You muttered, standing stock still when you spotted a bundle of eyes watching you closely. Of all things to be killed by, you're about to meet your demise by a fuzzy jumping spider. Although you had to admit, this fucker was somehow very adorable, reminding you of Lucas the Spider off of YouTube.

If you live and see Dean again, lack of height be damned, you're going to murder him to death for leaving without you!

Castiel and Gabriel had business to deal with in Heaven, leaving the brothers to watch you. At least that was the case until Sam got a really bad case of the flu, so it left only Dean to watch you. Maybe that was a mistake. Him going out to the bar after this salt 'n burn case definitely was.

Sure he took you along so you wouldn't get sick, but one thing that Dean forgot was that once he has just enough alcohol and a hot chick in sight, he becomes single minded.

You were in his jacket pocket, but hearing him and her made you uncomfortable. This was something you didn't want or need to hear, however, it was short lived since he then tossed his jacket to the ground somewhere. You took that as an opportunity to get away so you wouldn't have to hear them having sex like rabbits in heat.

You must've fallen asleep in your hiding spot because when you woke up and searched for Dean, all of his packed things were gone. So was his Impala. It took maybe hours to walk to the door and check though because you were just exhausted and frustrated. It made you want to cry that your friend forgot you, but could you blame him? It's not like you can get his attention or remind him.

After calming down a little, you went to sit at the nightstand leg, which is where you heard something during more sulking and finding the spider staring at you. 

You don't know how long the two of you just stood there, but you aren't going to move. You actually can't. There's no way you could even hope to out run a jumping spider. If you were actually armed, you might've had a chance, but nope.

When the spider moved it's front legs, you tensed. It was then the spider stopped moving those legs. What is it even doing? And why is it waiting?

Sure you're taller than the fuzzy thing, but you have seen videos of jumping sliders take down prey your height and maybe twice your bulk. Wait...is it toying with you?

The spider then suddenly jumped onto the floor, making you react by quickly backing up. To your surprise it didn't move from that spot despite your reaction. Your fight or flight instincts were on overdrive, playing a constant tug of war.

The spider's....head? tilted as if it was examining you while making the most adorable chirping noises you had ever heard. Why is this thing that's about to eat you have to be cute?

You internally scoffed at your excessive use of "cute". Not that you care, any other guy who pretends that "cute" is bad is actually an excessive user of it like you. There were times you even heard Dean say cute only to play it off like you were hearing things.

The spider took very slow steps toward you and you couldn't help but tense again. And again, the spider eased off when that happened. When you realized this, it confused you. Why would a predator back off from frightened prey?

When the dog sized spider began to move again, you stayed relaxed enough for it to keep moving. For a jumper, it moved slowly still and kept chirping. It stopped right in front of you, staring in your eyes with its own, as if...no, it couldn't....could it?

You carefully reached out to pet the spider on the head, but it moved into your hand when you apparently weren't moving fast enough.

Holy fuck you're petting a jumping spider!

You chuckled when the spider began to act like a puppy. "You're too adorable. I had no clue that there were spiders that wanted pats like cats and dogs." It was then the spider knocked you on your ass and began to try and fit comfortably in your lap, making you snicker.

"I have a new buddy." Your fingers gently scratched its head down to the abdomen. It chirped happily and even wiggled the abdomen when you momentarily stopped rubbing it. "What should I call you..?"

That had to wait since your stomach reminded you that you haven't ate or drank anything yet. As you gently got the spider off, it gave you a look that.could rival Sam's puppy dog eyes. Amazing. "Sorry buddy, but I need to find food."

The spider chirped and began to jump/skid across the floor toward the kitchen. It looked back at you so you just shrugged and decided to follow it. So far the fuzzy thing hadn't tried to kill you so might as well.

You were honestly exhausted by the time you made it to the kitchen, but the spider had you covered. It climbed up on the counters after somehow webbing you so now you were being hoisted up, but you planted your feet like you were rock climbing. One thing that always frightened you beyond your lifestyle was heights so you kept staring up at your new friend's butt.

Once on the counter you just stayed on your back a moment before your friend began to nuzzle your side, making you laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

Thankfully Dean sucked at cleaning up so there was leftover crumbs. It wasn't much but it will have to do until either Dean comes back before sunset or you call one of the angels. Honestly, right now you aren't sure if you want to leave your new buddy behind, but you could think on that later.

Right now, you're enjoying the company of your new spider friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I ask a lot of questions in my fics, but i'm honestly thinking about keeping this little bugger in the rest of the fic. If you guys agree, then name suggestions are welcome :3
> 
> Also, my original intention was to keep relationships platonic, but I keep being more drawn in to caring giant Cass. Should I keep it platonic or should tiny male Reader fall for Cass?


	8. Ruh Roh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested and read my last posted work in the notes, I think I got the person to leave me alone. But I do wanna apologize if what I posted last work is too much. Won't happen again.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy this latest chapter! \0/ This is the closest I've gotten to a complete work without being side tracked too much.

While driving back to the bunker, Dean kept having the oddest sensation in the back of his mind. Like he forgot something but he ignored it until he was checking on Sam when he called his brother. Baby needed a refill on gas.

"Ugh." Damn. Sam sounded like he had a date with Death. "So how was the hunt?"

"Easy." Dean replied to his kid brother. "It was just a lone vamp trying to start a coven. She actually had no clue how to turn people since the vics were torn apart after failed attempts, and was mad at the entire world."

He could hear Sam hum in thought. Although when Sam asked about how you were, he froze and all blood drained from his face.

Oh **_fuck_**. It was you he forgot!

"Uh..." He trailed off, fumbling to say something that won't upset him. "He...he's fine! Just resting for now. Listen, I'll call ya back, about to get gas for Baby."

He hung up before Sam could say anything else, and got in his car to drive back for you. Dean really hopes nothing bad happened to you. It's bad enough that you were left behind, and if something did happen, he doesn't know if he can ever forgive himself. 

With it already being sunset, it would take a few hours to get back even at top speed with Baby.

"Shit, he's gonna be beyond pissed with me." Dean muttered to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 You whistled lowly as you watched your new friend to to work. The little spider had been making a web non-stop after it ate a bug. This was maybe one of the most amazing thing you have ever seen.

Not many can say they watched a spider make a web at your size, and survived!

You aren't sure what your friend is making, but it's nice that it is doing the web just under the nightstand. Not completely out of sight, but enough that other people won't look so you'll know if it's Dean, or an angel looking for you.

You're still very pissed at Dean for forgetting you but you know that once he remembers, he'll kick his own ass for it so you decided not to berate him about this at all. Maybe he'll let you keep the spider if it wants to come along?

Once you heard excited chirping, you turned around only for your jaw to nearly hit the floor. Your buddy was done and you're impressed.

The spider made a web hammock!

"Wow." You breathed out while petting your friend's head. "I gotta say, there's more to you than meets the eye."

The spider began to nudge you toward the hammock so you complied while chuckling. Climbing in it was...a little challenging. It was higher off the ground so you really had to jump to reach it. Surprisingly the hammock isn't sticky despite it being spider web. But it was very comfy.

By now the sun is down, but all the walking and climbing you had done made you exhausted. When you were settled in the hammock, it honestly felt like a cloud. Not that you know what a cloud feels like, but you just felt a floating sensation.

Your friend chirped happily and began to settle next to you. The fuzzy body and extra warmth is welcome so your own body relaxed even more. This is almost how it felt being in Cass' pocket.

It was when you were almost asleep that the sound of the door opening registered to your addled brain. Your friend sensed it too, but for some reason they jumped off of you and stayed upside-down on the bottom of the night stand.

The lack of voice with the steps set off an alarm in your head along with your hairs raising on the back of your neck, so you huddled down in the hammock more hoping to pass as a spider's late meal.

Soon there was a steady humming and you could tell that it was being done with an accented voice. Not as much as Crowley's, but it was still familiar.

Dread began to settle in your gut when the one humming spoke. "Now where could you be hiding, little hunter?"

Oh Chuck-fucking damn it! It's Lars!

"You don't have an angel or other hunter to protect you now. How about we play a little of hide-and-seek?" This guy was beyond sick. What he said next had you very terrified. "Don't bother praying. I have this place warded against your angelic friends."

It was at this time you knew that you were fucked. And not in the good way.


End file.
